1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottling system to fill bottles or similar containers with a liquid product.
2. Background Information
Known devices describe a wide variety of bottling systems of this type, in particular systems for unpressurized bottling, systems for bottling under counter pressure using the single-chamber principle, as well as bottling under counter pressure using the three-chamber principle.